warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderpaw
Cinderpaw is a cream and ginger she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: 'StarClan '''Past: 'ShadowClan, , LionClan (Modern) TigerClan (Modern) Age '''Age: Approx. 12 moons (2 years)Revealed by the author at death Names Kit: 'Cinderkit '''Apprentice: '''Cinderpaw '''StarClan Residence: '''Cinderpaw Family '''Father: 'Stumpytail 'Mother: 'Dawncloud 'Brother: 'Voletooth 'Sister: 'Mosswhisker '''Half-Siblings: Two unnamed Kits Death Cause of Death: 'Illness caught from prey '''Post-Death Residence: 'StarClan Education 'Mentor: 'Snowbird Book Appearances '''Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''Blackstar's Amends Dead: Blackstar's Amends Creator Creator: 'Stealthfire star History In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake Although unnamed, Leopardstar thinks of Cinderkit alongside Volekit and Mosskit as she tells Firestar that she has young kits and not everyone can go with them to find a new home. She believes they must stay behind and they will die. Blackstar's Amends Cinderkit is the kit of Dawncloud and Stumpytail alongside Volekit and Mosskit. Stumpytail, while holding Cinderkit in his jaws, carries her into ShadowClan camp and into the medicine den, since the nursery is ruined. Cinderkit settles into her nest with her mother and siblings, all three kits are tucked into the queen's belly. During Blackstar's leader ceremony, he feels himself go into battle and panics but sees images of Flowerkit and Darkkit rolling around and playing with Cinderkit and her littermates. As Blackstar returns from the Moonstone, Cinderkit is chased out of the medicine den by Volekit. A quarter moon later, Russetfur mentions that Cinderkit and the other kits have moved back to the nursery. Mosskit grabs a leaf Flowerkit was stripping and Cinderkit decides to join her with Flowerkit complaining about them to Tallpoppy. Russetfur reassures Blackstar that the nursery is shored up and the kits are safe. When Jaggedtooth is taken to ShadowClan camp, Cinderkit is rounded by her parents with her siblings and taken to the nursery. Only when the kits are safe did Blackstar starts dealing with Jaggedtooth. After Flowerkit was injured by Jaggedtooth, Darkkit is eager about her healing and returning since Cinderkit and Dawncloud's other kits do not allow him to play with them as he is too big and restless. Soon after Russetfur points out that Cinderkit, Volekit and Mosskit are almost six moons old are almost the right age to become apprentices. As they talk, the three cats rush towards the elders' den, Blackstar's kits following behind. Blackstar agrees and states he has been thinking about who should mentor them. He asks Russetfur if she thinks Cinderkit should be mentored by Snowbird and Russetfur agrees. Blackstar decides to hold Jaggedtooth's trial and orders the kits to be protected in the medicine den. Boulder is telling the kits a story about a fox as he leads them to the medicine den. Blackstar only continues when he is sure the kits are safe. A few moons later, Cinderkit is now an apprentice with the name of Cinderpaw. She thrives being an apprentice and just as Blackstar and Russetfur decided, Snowbird is Cinderpaw's mentor. Cinderpaw never becomes a warrior however, she dies before the Great Journey, catching an illness while on her final hunting assessment. Trivia Interesting Facts *Cinderpaw is named after Stumpytail's brother, Cinderfur. *The author has revealed Cinderpaw was born a moon before the Battle Against BloodClan. *The author imagines that Cinderpaw died from an illness she caught while hunting. **She later confirmed Cinderpaw received an illness from prey she caught during her final assessment, and died before she could be named a warrior. *The author can confirm Cinderpaw went to StarClan and imagines she was given her own warrior-like StarClan name. Character Pixels Cinderpaw.kit.png|Kit Version Cinderpaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Cinderpaw.star.png|StarClan Version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Stumpytail: 'Mother: ' :Dawncloud: 'Brother: ' :Voletooth: 'Sister: ' :Mosswhisker: '''Half-Siblings: :Blossomkit: :Swampkit: :Unnamed kits: 'Grandfathers: ' :Blizzardwing: :Clawface: 'Grandmothers: ' :Featherstorm: :Rowanberry: 'Uncles: ' :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: :Cinderfur: 'Half-Uncles: ' :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: 'Great-Grandmother: ' :Brightflower: 'Great-Grandfather: ' :Brackenfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Silverflame: 'Cousins: ' :Turtlekit: :Rubblekit: :Quietkit: :Brokenstar: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: :Lavenderkit: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: :Shadowkit: Tree Quotes "Stumpytail padded into camp, carrying his daughter, Cinderkit in his jaws; the kit he named after his brother." --Narrator on Cinderkit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 1) "''Volekit, Cinderkit and Mosskit don’t let me play with them anymore. They say I’m too big and restless." --Darkkit about Cinderkit (''Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 8) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Blackstar's Amends Characters Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Apprentice Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters